Love Twister
by PenPaperPassion
Summary: It's summer vacation and Kagome wants Inuyasha to come stay at Hawaii w her and her family for a week. Hojo shows up and Inuyasha gets jealous..then Kouga takes Kagome to his den...will they grow closer or will the gap widen.


Tiger: WELCOME TO LOVE TWISTER!!!!!!!!! Trey: Oh brother she's obsessed w/ these dumb romance stories Tiger: don't be like Grey ((grey walks up)) Grey: high 5 Bro Tiger: the WORLD is AGAINST ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Joey Wheeler: Hey guys wats up?! Tiger: that's nice umm... u r kinda in the wrong story Joey: really oops srry opens up a dimension portal and jumps thru Tiger: right,..........w/e that was creepier than me. Disclaimer: We don't own anything o so tired oh if u can find the quote from Tokyo Mew Mew I may give you a Kawaii plushie I have yet to decide...... ================================  
  
Love Twister  
  
""The Announcement of a Vacation""  
  
"Blah" = saying things  
  
blah = Thinking things  
  
((Blah)) = doing things  
  
(Blah) = me popping up to annoy you (HAHA)  
  
Kagome got dressed remembering that today was Saturday so she would get to go down the well. She smiled at her mom saying, "Catch ya later mom gonna go visit Inu!" She then ran to the well and jumped in, a few instants later, landing with a light thud on the other side. Gotta work on my landings (she landed on her butt) Inuyasha looked down at her smiling but quickly smirked to cover the smile up.  
  
"What took so long you've been gone 3 days this time," said Inu suspiciously.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Kag, "help me up will you." Inu grabbed her backpack and lifted her out of the well by its handle. "Don't you think you could possibly just pull me up by my hands," she stated seeing as her underarms were now in pain.  
  
"I might think about it," replied Inuyasha slyly. there he goes getting a big head but smaller brain, thought Kagome with a sigh of relief to be back in the warring states era.  
  
Later  
  
"So what were you doing in your time Kagome?" asked Inu sitting next Kagome and Miroku with Sango opposite of him.  
  
"He's worried that you had a mate in your time," Shippo commented from a top of Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned twenty shades redder than usual and Inu fifty times more. Normally he would have pounded the crap out of the fox kitsune but Inu couldn't move.... At all.... Not even blink. Miroku snickered while Sango just stared stunned by what Shippo just said. Inuyasha finally got the courage to stand and run out to the forest named after him. He sat on the tree where he and Kagome first met and looked down his bangs covering his fluorescent red face. shit  
  
back in the hut  
  
OMG he turned red at what Shippo said, so is it true? Was he worried that I had already chosen a 'mate' from my time Kagome quickly rose to her feet making Shippo lose his balance and fall. She ran to the place she knew he would go, his forest. Kagome slowed down to a walk as she approached the tree where she first found and released Inu. She heard something coming from the other side of the tree. (She is downwind) "She'll never like me," Inuyasha muttered "not a dirty half breed, she would never love me." Kagome watched silently. He looked up to the sky and she noticed what looked like tear tracks down his face. He looked down again but when he looked back up he found Kagome standing in front of him. He hadn't been able to smell her tears over his but she fell to her knees and embraced Inuyasha. Inuyasha was totally bewildered but, quickly hugged back at which Kagome said something that had been too muffled to understand. She was still crying judging by the fact his kimono kept getting wetter where Kagomes face was. He pushed her back enough so they could understand each other. "Repeat what you said.....please...I don't know what you said," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"You love Kikyo don't you?" said Kagome between sobs. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as his face twisted with disgust.  
  
"How could you accuse me of loving that shell of hatred," Inuyasha yelled from frustration but quickly calmed down, "I could never love anyone who I can't even respect." His words hurt her. Inuyasha noticed her vulnerability and hugged her so that their bodies were up against each other. She loved how he held her and watched her and waited for her. She blushed causing Inuyasha to feel the rush of warmth, from her face, against his shoulder. He blushed and wondered what she was thinking about. I love when she lets me care for her and protect her. Can this really be happening, it's like a fantasy. Wait.......... Hold on did I really just think that? Her Hair, Her clothes, Her Scent. It wasn't a dream and he didn't want it to end....ever. She pulled away. no, don't end this. "Inu....yash....a?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Would you want to go on a vacation with my family?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Wat is a vacation?" asked Inu.  
  
"It's a time period where you rest and relax," Kagome explained, "We have a three story house in Hawaii."  
  
"Oh," he stated simply, "you want me to come along?"  
  
"Yea do you want to come Inu," said Kagome the blush returning to her face.  
  
Then he smelt something. Kouga. Inuyasha hugged Kagome so she was hidden in his red kimono. "Where's Kagome, Dog Face!?" asked Kouga he smelt her but her scent was going away and he couldn't rely on his eyes. Inuyasha was slowly rubbing his scent on Kagome so that Kouga couldn't locate her and would soon leave. "Where is she?" Kouga asked more talking to himself.  
  
"She's not here you wimpy ass wolf!" Kagome knew he was lying but she was really comfortable in his arms so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Her scent just disappeared from here.... How ...... I knew she was over here I smelt her," said a very confused Kouga. Inuyasha felt Kagome move but it wasn't to get up... she just cuddled into his body form. His face turned bright brick red and he quickly covered it with anger.  
  
"She hasn't been here for weeks," Inu said nonchalantly. With that Kouga gave Inuyasha a very dirty look.  
  
"You scared her away again didn't you," said Kouga with a mixture of anger and frustration, "you scared MY woman away."  
  
"Who said she was your woman she could be mine," yelled Inuyasha totally forgetting Kagome was in his arms hearing all of this. He remembered only seconds after, when warmth from Kagome's cheeks was felt threw his kimono/ haori.  
  
A stare was all that Kouga could muster in doing after he heard Inuyasha calling Kagome his woman. Kouga ran away, thinking about this. He then came back downwind so that Inu couldn't sniff him out. Kagome sat up in Inu's lap still having a bright cherry blush on her cheeks. Kouga was about to call out when Kagome started talking to Inuyasha. Unknown to all of them, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were listening and watching too. "So.....................you're gonna go to Hawaii with me right," asked Kagome still quite unnerved. what is this Hawaii everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome wondered.  
  
"...........................," mumbled  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Tiger: cutting u guys off their! Will he decide to go w/ her or say no and kill Kouga while she's gone!  
  
Grey: I think he should stay and rip Kouga's throat out!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiger: that's not nice  
  
Grey: who ever said I was nice  
  
Tiger: BITE ME!!!!!!!  
  
Grey: Where and how hard???  
  
Tiger: SICK THOUGHTS SICK THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Grey: U IDIOT...........see ya next time reviewers and.....if ya don't review she won't upgrade the more reviews the faster she updates ...........better for u worse for me get it got it good 


End file.
